


Princess

by tartshapedbox (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Cute, Domestic Avengers, M/M, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tartshapedbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a ficlet request for tumblr user satan-cans-his-vegetables</p><p>Steve and Tony's daughter has a bad dream, and, of course, it's Tony to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

Tony Stark fell into bed, legs exhausted from work and arms stiff from his most recent endeavor: blow drying his daughter’s hair.  
Steve Rogers closed the book he was reading and chuckled as the dark-haired man plunked down on the mattress, still in his blue jeans.

“You get Princess tucked in?” Steve beamed, still obviously amused.

Tony smirked. “Yeah, I got her tucked in all right. And quit calling her that. Her name’s Ryenna. We don’t need her getting spoiled.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Like you don’t spoil her anyway!” He took off his reading glasses and laid them on the bedside table. He slid down from his half-sitting position and pulled the covers up to his chin, turning to give Tony one of his trademark smiles. Both of them were quiet for a moment, and of course Steve devoured that. It wasn’t very often you had a quiet moment with Tony Stark. He closed his eyes and let his smile relax into simple contentment.

He was thinking about their early relationship, before they’d even thought about a ‘forever’ thing. Tony was hell-bent on living on his own, and he wouldn’t have been caught dead in a domestic situation.

Needless to say, all of his intentions went to shit.

After three years of living together, Steve had finally coerced Tony into adopting a bouncing one-year-old baby girl. Her name was Ryenna; Tony took to calling her Ry, while Steve insisted on calling her his little princess. Tony insisted he didn’t.

That was nine years ago. It’s almost hard to believe. Their little girl was ten years old now, and God, was she beautiful. Somehow, she’d ended up with her daddies’ features: Tony’s chocolate eyes and straight nose, Steve’s golden hair and sunny smile. And she was so smart – a trait from both of them. She already knew basic algebra, could annotate any novel you threw at her, and, because she spent a fair amount of time with Tony in his shop, she knew her way around power tools as well. She was a fast learner, that girl.

There wasn’t one man on earth who was as proud of being a father as Steve & Tony were. Finally.

Tony yawned and closed his eyes, ready to go on to sleep. He lied there for a few minutes, tossed and turned a few times. He let out an exasperated grunt and threw his hands up to rough rub his eyes, banging his elbow on the headboard in the process. “Shit.”

Steve opened an eye. “Can’t sleep either?” He frowned.

“Nope.” Tony stared wide-eyed at the ceiling. He hadn’t had trouble sleeping in the longest time. He was wondering what was causing it when Steve leaned over and kissed him.

Steve pulled away and sat up, smiling. “I think that was what was keeping me up.”

Tony just grinned, and he watched as his gorgeous super-soldier moved closer to him. Steve leaned over and… started rubbing his shoulders.

Tony’s entire body relaxed. “Oh, God. How’d you know, Cap?” His eyes practically rolled back in his head as he let Steve’s hands work out all the knots in his back. Sometimes Steve knew how Tony felt before Tony did. They were soulmates; what more can they say?

When Tony’s breathing finally fell into his regular sleeping pattern, and the inevitable snoring escaped his throat, Steve stopped massaging and stretched his own arms out. Then he lied down, and in no time, he was asleep.

——————————————————————————————————-

What’s that noise…?

Is that…screaming?

Where is tha- Ryenna!

That was Tony’s thought process as he woke. The speed at which he was out of bed and running down the hallway must’ve been some sort of record. He burst into his daughter’s dark bedroom and flipped on the light, finding her curled up against her headboard and crying with her chin on her knees.

Tony rushed to her side and took her into his arms, stroking her hair and shushing her. Steve appeared on the other side of the twin bed, and with a pinched face, wrapped his arms around her shaking form as best he could with Tony’s arms there too.

“What’s wrong, Ry? What happened?” Tony asked her, wide-eyed and scared, himself.

She couldn’t stop shaking long enough to answer them, so her dads just held her tighter and waited for her to calm down. Steve grabbed a tissue from the box on her oak dresser and started trying to clean up her face. Tony kissed her forehead and kept reminding her to breathe and that her daddies were there.

After a few minutes of snot and tears, Ry finally opened her eyes, but she still had an immense frown on her face.

“What was it, sweetheart?” Steve asked. He looked over at the clock: 4:26 AM. “Did you have a bad dream?”

Ryenna sniffled. “Yeah.” Her blonde bangs were plastered to her face and forehead with sweat, and her tiny hands trembled. She looked genuinely scared, something that worried both Steve and Tony.

“Who’s ass am I kicking?” Tony growled with mock seriousness.

“Tony! Language!” Steve reprimanded his partner.

Tony rolled his eyes and winked at the little girl in his arms. She giggled and nuzzled her father’s shoulder.

“I just had a dream that…well…” Ryenna trailed off, looking more sad than scared now.

Steve kissed the back of her head. “What is it? You can tell us.”

She sighed. “It’s just… I dreamed that you guys broke up and you moved out and then a monster attacked me and you couldn’t save me because you were so sad and you couldn’t get out of bed and it hurt me.” Her face twisted, and it looked like she was going to cry again.

Steve gave Tony a half-smile and touched his hand. “Baby, don’t cry.” He looked back to her. “You don’t ever have to worry about that. Your dad and I love each other very much, and we love you very much.” He kissed her head again. How had he ended up with such a wonderful man and daughter? After all that time in the ice? He’d never know. “It was just a dream, baby girl.” He smiled at her.

Tony patted her head, a little harder than necessary. “Ow, dad!” She giggled again, flashing him that smile that was just so uncannily a copy of Steve’s. Steve was noticing how her eyes shone exactly like Tony’s when he was in a playful mood.

“Shake it off.” Tony smiled back at her.

She laughed. “Can you guys let go of me now?” She wiggled, trying to get out of their embrace.

Steve readily released her, but Tony just shook his head defiantly, gave her a smirk, and squeezed her tighter.

“Nuh-uh, munchkin. I’m never letting you out!!!” Tony grinned mischievously, and started tickling Ryenna. Their cackles could probably be heard next door.

“You’re gonna get it, Dad!” She beamed, trying her best to tickle Tony back.

Steve was standing next to the bed now, watching one love of his life goof off with the other. His heart swelled, and he didn’t think it was possible to be that happy. His smile was so wide it started to hurt his cheeks, but he barely noticed. Eventually, he sat down in his daughter’s green bean-bag chair and watched his prized possessions. He watched them calm down. He listened to them talk to each other, always glancing over at Steve, keeping him involved, even though he wasn’t saying much. He watched Tony read book after book to her, and he actually fell asleep while reading ‘The Velveteen Rabbit.’

Ryenna noticed he’d nodded off, so she just rolled her eyes and then yawned. She adjusted herself to where she could lay down, and tried to get herself under the covers. Steve walked over and helped her get tucked in, and once she was warm & cozy, she closed her eyes.

He just shook his head and walked back over to the bean-bag and sat down, ready to get to sleep. It was 6:02 AM by now.

He had just about fallen asleep when he heard Ry whisper, “Daddy, are you still up?”

Steve pried his eyes open and blinked a few times. “Yes, princess. What is it?”

Her eyes were shining like Tony’s again as she said, “I love you.”

Steve was wrong. This was the happiest he’d ever felt. This was the most amazing thing he’d ever experienced. He just smiled at her warmly, and blew her a kiss.

“I love you too, princess.”

Because that’s what she was.


End file.
